1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a process for the removal of m-dichlorobenzene from dichlorobenezene mixtures with an m-dichlorobenzene content of up to 35% by weight, relative to the total amount of dichlorobenezene in the mixture, by chlorination in the liquid phase at elevated temperature in the presence of Friedel-Crafts catalysts.